


kurt's suit

by fiddlesticks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, measuring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: You are helping hank design and make the uniforms for the new x-men team, and it’s everybody’s favourite blue elf’s turn to get measured up. Reader and Kurt have become close friends since he arrived at Xavier’s, and have developed crushes.





	kurt's suit

You were sat at the drawing table in Hank’s lab, furiously sketching out the many ideas that you had for the new x-men uniforms, jotting down little notes suggesting different materials to suit each member and their abilities. Just as you were excitedly scribbling down a proposal for Peters suit to be made of a strong, friction resistant material, so that you didn’t have to make him a new suit every week; Hank quietly entered the lab, and softly cleared his throat so as not to startle you. “They look great y/n, you’ve thought of everything’ the tall man smiled at you, ‘do you think you could take everyone’s measurements, and I’ll get started on designing the materials. You shyly nodded yes, grabbed your notebook, pencil and tape measure and made your way out the door, up the stairs and along a few corridors, to reach the common room, where most of the Students usually hung out after classes, either doing homework, watching television or just chatting. 

You looked around the large crowded room looking for your fellow x-men, you eventually found Kurt, and nervously walked towards him, lightly tapping his shoulder, he jumped slightly, you smiled apologetically at the blue mutant sitting curled up in front of you, book on his lap. You felt your heart flutter as you looked at him. Shaking your head trying to get rid of the thoughts skittering through your brain. “did you want to read with me?’ Kurt asked, his rich voice feeling warm swimming in your ears, ‘id love to but I’m afraid Hank has asked me to get your measurements, so we can make a start on your uniform’ you felt your cheeks begin to heat up as you realised what that would entail. You could have sworn that you saw Kurt’s own cheeks and the tips of his pointed ears turn a lovely shade of purple, but you put it down to being a trick of the light. “of course wenig spatz, where are we going?’ you smiled at the name he had taken to calling you, you knew some German, and you could recall Kurt telling you that in German culture, people often used animal names as terms of endearment. He raised his dark eyebrows waiting for your answer, ‘the arts room should be empty by now, you could stand on one of the tables so I can get your leg measurements’ you thought aloud, Kurt chuckled and dipped his head in a bow ‘your carriage awaits m’ lady’ offering his arm to you, as you took it smiling broadly, you felt a strange sensation, as though you were dissolving, a strong smell of brimstone filling your nose, as soon as it started, it stopped and you were in the familiar paint splattered room, you had teleported with Kurt a few times before, but it still left you feeling a little queasy. Kurt recognised your sickly expression and held your shoulders, steadying your swaying, you stayed like that until it passed and Kurt was sure that you were alright. 

“where do you want me’ the elf asked his lips turning up into a slight smirk, ‘I’ll start at the top and work my way down’ you said absent mindedly untangling your tape measure, ‘just where you are is fine, I think I’ll struggle to reach as it is never mind if you start standing on chairs’ you both laugh looking at your height difference. You went around behind Kurt, asking him to stand straight and put his arms out, you stood on your toes so you could reach his strong shoulders and arms. You both felt your hearts stutter as you smoothed the tape measure along his arm, across his shoulders and along the other arm. He could feel your light breath tickling the sensitive skin of his neck as you worked, he took a calming breath as you jotted down your findings. Kurt wasn’t quite ready for you and gave a small shudder as you ran your hand from his neck to the small of his back, smoothing the tape measure against his form. “ sorry did I tickle you?’ you apologized as you felt him shudder ‘ that’s alright wenig Spatz, I’ll get you back later’ he hummed ‘you’ll have to catch me first’ you whispered against the back of his neck, he let out a deep chuckle, not expecting such an answer from you. You moved around to Kurt’s front, so you could measure his waist, you looped the tape measure around his back, you both chuckle at the close proximity almost cuddle. As your eyes meet, you remember that you will need his neck measurements, you tentatively put the tape measure around his neck, leaving room, so he doesn’t feel as though he is being choked. Your eyes meet once more, both smiling, you look to Kurt’s full blue lips and that dazzling smile. You feel your cheeks begin to warm up and look down, suddenly finding your socks very interesting. Kurt wanted nothing more than to tilt your face back up to his and ever so gently brush his lips against yours, but you had already busied yourself writing down his measurements. 

You crouched down beside Kurt, taking his outside leg measurement, still blushing furiously. He looked down at you and smiled fondly, as you concentrated on your task. “do you want me to get hank for your inside leg measurement?’ you asked shyly looking up at the tall boy standing in front of you. “no, I trust you wenig spatz’ he smiled, while taking a steadying breath. You shuffled around to his front, trying your damnedest not to think how intimate this position was. You slowly rolled the tape measure up his leg. Kurt tried to calm his mind and keep his breathing steady, as your gentle touch ran up his inner thigh. 

As you were scribbling down the measurements, you saw out of the corner of your eye, his tail swaying behind him as it usually did. Space for his tail! You’d forgotten, you whipped around to his back. “sorry Kurt I forgot to measure the circumference of your tail’ you murmured as you wrapped the tape measure around the base of his tail, as you did this Kurt let out a barely audible moan. You quickly wrote down his measurements, pretending that you hadn’t just heard such a delightful sound tumble from his lips. He watched you as you wrote, ‘that’s us a-‘ mid-sentence Kurt pulled you into a soft kiss, you melted into his strong, lean frame, he deepened the kiss by sliding his hands up your arms and running one through your hair and allowing the other to ghost over your jaw. You separated to catch your breath, you stood up on your tip toes and pressed your forehead to his, a massive smile on each of your faces. “I’ll have to remember to thank Hank’ 

wenig spatz – little sparrow 

Little extra 

I wondered how Kurt managed to make a space for his tail in the flight suit, during the fight with apocalypse. So this is the reader helping him out. 

You all ran into the hanger, puffing and panting. “you’ve got a war plain, let’s go to war’ raven said ominously. Scott handed out the flight suits that he had found, surprisingly they had a few female suits. You, jean and raven quickly tucked yourselves around a corner, to get changed in privacy. You were trying to keep a level head, taking deep calming breaths, when for some reason Kurt’s tail popped into your head. The trousers of the flight suits wouldn’t have a whole for his tail. You quickly pulled your Boots on, and headed back round the corner, hands covering your eyes. “Kurt, do you need me to make tail space in your suit?’ you always carried a small sewing kit with you, just in case. “if you have time’ ‘we’ve got a little time, I need to get acquainted with this beauty’ hank cut him off excitedly. “can I have your trousers please, Kurt?’ you heard Peter snort with laughter at your request, but you ignored him and held out the hand that wasn’t covering your eyes. “I’m not looking’ you reassured the boys as you started attacking Kurt’s trousers ‘we’re all dressed you know’ you could hear the smirk in Peters voice. You sighed, finally looking at them, ‘could you turn around please Kurt, I need to see where I’m cutting’ he did as he was asked and stood with his back facing you. You held the trousers next to waist, and marked where his tail was, you quickly hemmed the whole you had just made, and handed the trousers back to Kurt. “that should be more comfortable’ you said with a smile, before rushing to the jet to see if you could help hank with anything. “danke’

Have a great day and be safe  
I also have a tumblr http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/


End file.
